


Performance Time

by TooBusyWriting



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Tony pretends he doesn't care because he actually cares a lot, avenger!reader, he'll roll his eyes but he actually loves these two teenage dorks, pirate villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooBusyWriting/pseuds/TooBusyWriting
Summary: You and your boyfriend Peter Parker decided to have a dramatic retelling of a recent villain encounter. The audience? Tony Stark. At the Avengers Compound. There's only so many ways this can end.





	Performance Time

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles in one day! Lucky you! This is my second entry for @hollandroos Drabble Challenge. I had an idea for it to go one way, but I like this way a lot better. I used prompt 29) “How am I meant to hate you when you look like that?” Honestly, I probably will end up posting another drabble from this challenge. It’s given me a surprising amount of inspiration. Enjoy! Thanks, Soph!

Laughter drifted through the Avengers Compound as you and your boyfriend goofed off. “Alright, alright, I’ll be serious now,” you got out through broken giggles. You stood up straight and fixed your posture. “I’m good. Let’s go!”

 

Peter turned to Tony. “Okay, so I was out on patrol like normal, ya know?”

 

“Yes,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. He pretended he’d rather be elsewhere, but in reality, he was enjoying watching the 2 youngest Avengers having some fun. And quite honestly, you guys were doing a good job making the story interesting. Not that he’d say it. (Okay, maybe to Pepper. Just not to your faces.)

 

Peter clapped his hands and rubbed them together.  “So I was swinging around Queens, looking out for anything unusual. Sometimes there is stuff, and sometimes there isn’t. Well, this is probably the wackiest thing I’ve ever seen.” He nodded to you, letting you know your cue was almost up.

 

“There’s a giant commotion on one of the streets, so I gotta check it out. Make sure everything’s okay,” he continued. His hands fly as he gestured while talking. “I get closer, and a man is dressed- I kid you not- in what looks like a pirate outfit but in pastel orange and light gray.  It also includes a cape and a mask. I think it can turn camo with a press of a button, too-”

 

“You’re rambling again, kid,” Tony interrupted.

 

“Right, right.” He shook his head, refocusing. “Anyway, this guy is making a big scene just being dressed like that. But then he starts talking.” 

 

Your cue arrived. Lunging at Peter, you demanded, “I’m intimidating! Fear me! All heroes must die!” Pirate’s accent and all.

 

Peter stepped to the side, making you fall, ending with you doing a somersault to prevent injury. “No!!” you exclaimed, jumping up. “Arrrr! I’m the most feared pirate on the Hudson! Ye can't beat me crew!” 

 

“At this point, a whole bunch of other hooligans appear outta nowhere, dressed in the same stupid outfits and lunge at me,” Peter explained. 

 

“FEAR ME!!” you yelled, jumping on his back, consequently making the 2 of you topple over. Tony shook his head to himself while watching you wrestle for a bit. 

 

“I finally have them all down with the help of my trusty web-shooters,” Peter added. He stood up, his hand out in the iconic Spider-Man pose. He stood over you and faked capturing you.

 

You pretended to be webbed to the floor, wriggling around and shouting, “Me crew will avenge me! Ye hear me, lad? I’ll get ye someday! All heroes will fear me!!” 

 

Desperately trying not to laugh now, Peter took a few seconds to compose himself.  **“How am I meant to hate you when you look like that?”** he retorted.

 

“YE LITTLE-” 

 

“And then I webbed him across the face,” Peter finished, cutting you off. Unable to keep it in any longer, you burst out laughing. Peter smiled at the sound of it and started laughing, too. Your laughter was contagious- or maybe it was the truly goofy show he’d just seen- and Tony started laughing as well. 

 

Once the group calmed down, Tony spoke. “So why’d you act this out for me?”   
  


“Cause it was too funny to just share over the phone. It happened last week. I’ve been waiting till I was able to come to the Compound,” Peter answered.

 

“And because you wanted your girlfriend to help you,” Tony stated the unspoken reason.

 

Peter’s cheeks heated up. “Maybe. But really, Mr. Stark. I wish you would’ve been there. It would’ve been even better.”

 

“Ye haven’t seen the last of me!” you declared, setting off another round of laughing. 

 

At that moment, Bruce walked into the room, looking for Tony. All he saw was 2 teenagers leaning on each other, gasping for breath between giggles, and an amused-but-slightly-exasperated Tony sitting on the couch next to them. “Do I want to know?” he asked. 

 

Tony was about to respond no but got cut off by you. “Dr. Banner! We have the funniest thing to tell you!” You grabbed him and lead him to the couch, pushing him down to sit. You then turned to Peter. “Ready to do it again?”

 

“Of course I am!” he responded enthusiastically. And thus launched a repeat, which lead to another repeat when Rhodey walked in, to another when Wanda walked in, repeated on and on until you decided to call down everyone in the Compound. The sound of the whole team laughing together at your little performance is definitely something that you won’t forget soon. 


End file.
